A pump for pumping high viscosity fluids is disclosed and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 346,529, filed Feb. 8, 1982, now abandoned. The present system is an improved system using a pump of the type disclosed in this application. Generally the pump disclosed in the above-identified application is designed for pumping a high viscosity fluid through alternate reciprocal pumps operated by a double-acting air motor. In this pumping system, the inputs and outputs are connected together through manifolds to supply a high viscous fluid continuously through the alternating reciprocal pumps. Thus, while one pump is taking fluid in, the other pump is supplying fluid to a spray gun or the like through the manifold.
It would be advantageous if each pump could be used independently to pump a separate fluid. This would permit selection of one or the other of two fluid components for delivery through a spray gun.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a dual pumping system having means for selecting one of two fluid components.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a dual pumping system having a pair of alternating reciprocal pumps of different capacity for pumping different viscosity fluids.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a dual pumping system for pumping different volumes of fluid.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a dual pumping system in which one fluid can be pumped while another fluid is being recirculated.